


You're Not You When You're Hungry

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Masturbation, Misuse of Snickers bars, Some Humor, Walking In On Someone, thirsty hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Hux is hungry for something, but it's not a snickers bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am blaming jeusus for this idea because I laughed so hard I almost hurt myself and I had to write it.
> 
> based on this prompt 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The snickers bar i am talking about 

Recently, every day felt like a long day, not only did work drag by but then Hux couldn’t relax when he did get home. Not since his new roommate moved in, not only was he messy and loud, but he walked around everywhere without anything more than his boxers on. It was bad enough that he was well built and had a smile that made Hux’s stomach flop, but the boxers never really covered, what looked to be, a huge cock hiding under them.

It was obscene. 

It was obscene and he wanted it. If Kylo lived in the house much longer Hux was going to rub his own dick raw. 

When he got to the door he paused, his hand on cold metel as he tried to steel himself. Hux was not going to give in, today Kylo wouldn’t win. 

The door made a click as it opened and it reminded Hux of a horror movie, each sound amplified as he tried to sneak his way into his bedroom unseen. 

“Hey, you’re home.”

Hux froze and then slowly turned around.

His lips pursed. Kylo was wet, his dark hair hanging over his shoulders a droplet rolling down his chest until it catches on his nipple. Hux wanted to lick it off, so much so that he noticed he was leaning forward. 

“Um yes I am, and you’re dripping on the floor.”

Today Kylo was wearing boxer briefs and had obviously been wet still when he pulled them on. The wetness made the cloth cling to his dick where it was tucked in, and Hux was having a hard time looking away. 

This was why he had been living in his bedroom desperately jerking off at every chance he had. 

“My work got in these stupid giant snickers bars, I brought you one. I remember you said you liked them. I’ll go get it.” 

It was the causal way Kylo acted, they hardly knew each other a month and he was way too friendly. Hux shifted his messenger bag in front of his crotch as he watched Kylo’s retreating ass. His underwear were too low on his hips and the way that they hugged his ass was making Hux dizzy as all the blood in his body tried to rush to his cock at once. 

He should escape while he still could, but then maybe Kylo would come to his bedroom and he’d have to have Kylo big and half naked in his space. That would not be a memory so easily erased.

Hux was still deciding when Kylo came back. 

The snickers bar in his hands was big enough that giant didn’t seem to be the right word. Even in Kylo’s oversized paws it looked like it would be a good ten inches. The back of Hux’s mind thought that the size probably echoed that of his dick. 

Hux held out one hand and Kylo slapped it across his palm. Hux kept his hand open and let Kylo slap it again before he took it. He wondered if the weight of Kylo’s dick also felt the same. 

“Wow, it’s…”

Hux couldn’t find the words and they trailed off.

“Huge I know, I thought you would get a kick out of it.”

“Well, yes, thank you I suppose. Please stop dripping on the floor though.”

He replied primly before booting it out of there. Hux just heard Kylo’s ‘no problem’ as he shut the door into his sanctuary. 

Hux was already half hard and he threw the bar on his bed to deal with later. It was routine by now, he turned on his stereo and blasted classical music so that his roommate wouldn’t hear him moaning his name.

He was already desperate and Hux only took time to put his bag on the chair before he started undoing his pants. Hux didn’t even wait, he started stroking himself, as he thought about the outline of Kylo’s cock, while he walked to the bed. 

It wasn’t enough, it never was, and he seated himself, grabbing his lube and covered his hand. This time he started to relax into it, thinking about licking the droplets off him, following them down to the dark mass of pubic hair that always peeked out from under his waistband. 

Hux wasn’t sure he had ever been this hungry to touch someone before, then he also had never had anyone else walk around in his space looking like Kylo did. 

Again it wasn’t enough and he leaned over to look for his dildo, then he remembered it was still stuck to the wall of his personal shower. Hux’s hand and cock were already covered in lubricant and he didn’t want to try and waddle there and back with his pants around his knees. Frustration laced through him as he looked around for something, anything really, that he could use. 

His eyes caught the giant snickers bar and he remembered how Kylo had slapped it into his hand. He briefly thought about Kylo doing the same with his cock and grabbed for it. It would do. 

Hux used his one clean hand to grab a condom and rip the package open, he slowly rolled it over the package of the bar and for a second stopped to judge himself. 

It’s not like anyone would know. 

He rolled over in the bed so his ass was in the air, and he used his slicked hand to start fingering himself open. It was almost depressing how easy it was, knowing that it was purely because of Kylo Ren. 

It took a while to work himself up to it, but soon he was slicking up the bar and pushing at his hole with it. 

It wasn’t really a good type of shape for this, it was a little bigger than his dildo and it was also not as forgiving. The stretch though was rewarding, he was positive this would be how his body would ache while he took Kylo inside him. 

He used his other hand to desperately tug at his cock while he tried to fuck himself with it. 

There was no way he could get all of the bar in, but it was doing its job and he could feel himself letting go, he hadn’t even noticed how much noise he was making as he tensed around the snickers. He had at least six inches of it inside him when he felt his balls tightening. 

Hux screamed Kylo’s name as he came, panting as he splattered his sheets. He hadn’t thought to throw a towel down, careless, but he wasn’t himself when he was hungry for Kylo. 

He was still panting when his door was yanked open. 

“You calle- JESUS CHRI-”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [Redcole.tumblr.com](http://redcole.tumblr.com/)


End file.
